universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger: Last Survivor
Calamity Trigger: Last Survivor a multiplayer battle game based on the Calamity Trigger franchise for arcades and later game system. Gameplay In the Distortion world of the No More Anarchy, an battle begin across an 30-players matches; features the many characters from the Rebellion Arc up to the Juggernaut Arc, players will need to utilize their true powers to be the last person standing. Characters Playable *Yuya Heiwa *Jason Lunar *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Daniel Toshida *Octavia Baxters *Jacob *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Zuma the Large *Raphael Shapes *Eddy Feast *Nergal Jr. *Fear the Ripper *Micani Golosa *Jaden Dallas *Reaper *Lewis *Snide *Simon Mist *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Grim Junior *Dipper Pines *Seth Hero *Highway Star *Ken Kaneki *Akira Kurusu (Joker) *Juuzou Suzuya *Izuku Midoriya (Deku) *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Arata Krisihima+Fueguchi *Hiro Hamada And Baymax *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Arcade Hero *El Tigre *Asta *Yuno *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Bradley Slaughter *Makoto Neagi *Star Butterfly *Yusaku Fujiki *Mikey Simmon *Gangsta Overlord *Takashi Komura *Meliodas *Aerrow *Issei Hyoudou *Randy Cummingham *Bloom *Chiro *Steven Universe *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Nero *Huey Freeman *Zak and Friskton Saturday *Goblin Slayer *Steven Star *Asuka *Lord Momon *Ruby Rose *The Grimm Slayer *Gunvolt (Pre-Order) *Travis Touchdown (Pre-Order) *Sora (Pre-Order) Supports *Belowski Ao *Samantha Appleton *Tanya Riley *Llewllyn Travis *Hector Arbhams *Enoki Shigeru *Troy Hancork *Lucky Seven *Eduardo Napalm *Ghostwalker *Slipknot *Kat *Nita *Ed and GIR *TJ Friday *Wakata Genesis *Joyce Neon *Kojima Sen *Erhard Muller *Great Quickidi *Peacemaker *Serafine *Kisara Masaki *Orendi *Toby *Shiro and Kuro Ink *Kevin Lifeness *Jeff Goldbullet *Shadow Cloakstopper *Johanna Spencers *Christian Lead *Finlay Rival *Duke McFury *Natasha *Princess Willow *Catia Wasp *Batbabe *Shayne and Aurox *L *Jin Blader *Mugen Blaster *Doctor Lester *Starla *Danny Stardrop *Shaundi *Ronald Gat *Eddy Steele *Faith *Hoss Delgado *Irwin *Spawn *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Ford Pines *Courage *Red Riding Hood *Judy *Rob Rider *Daisuke Narukami *Swayer Black *Sullivan Tearbreak *Morgana *Touka Krisihima *Hinami Fueguchi *Nishiki Nishro *Renji Yomo *Ochaco Uranaka *Tsuyu Asui *Fumikage Yokoyami *Eijiro Krisihima *Maximus Lynx *Larry Santiago *Tenya Iida *Momo Yaoyorozu *Hanta Sero *Mina Ashido *Minoru Mineta *Yuga Aoyawa *Dabi *Risette Banjou *Lavenza Kurusu *Hikari Kirishima II *Lincoln Loud *GoGo Tomaga *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Biowulf *Kyle Broflovski *Noelle Silva *Luck Volita *Magna Swing *Finral Roulacase *Klaus Lunettes *Mimosa Vermillion *Rena Rouge *Carapace *Queen Bee *Brave Man *Ren Mumdo *Nora KaBoom *Karve and Kable *Kyoko Kirigiri *Byakuya Togami *Sakura Ogami *Takeru Homura *Revolver *King *Diane *Gowther *Kohta Hirano *Rei Miyamoto *Seako Busujima *Ash William *Finn *Piper *Junko *Rias Gremory *Akeno Himejima *Tsukune Aono *Ikaros *Stella *Sky *Brendan *Otto *Gibson *Davarius Holloway *Riley Freeman *Sparx *Vanessa D. *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Shuichi Saihara *Kaede Akamatsu *Lady *V *Ed Wuncler III *Gin Rummy *Hope Anarchy *Giovanna Gat *Perla Stardrop *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Dark Ace *King Nemestock *Icy *Jack-Bots *Nomu *Elder Bunny *Joseph D. Francis *Cyclone Non-Playable *Cosmo Royale *Silver Heart Charming *Demongo *HIM *The Masterplanner Downloadable Content Pack 1 Trivia *This game was confirmed along with an Last Survivor Adaption Movie, an non-canon storyline involved the event. Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Battle Royale